


Watching Over You

by RinRin



Series: Twelve Days of Fic 2017 [7]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Afterlife, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Prompt Fic, planning on help beyond the grave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin
Summary: Lisa watches the fall out of her death and gains an ally in death.





	Watching Over You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writingfish (idraax)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idraax/gifts).



> _writingfish said:  
>  Prompt: Castlevania, hurt/comfort_
> 
> *coughs* probably not what you meant, but I had fun with it. It’s more emotional hurt than physical and the comfort is.... well, you’ll see.

Lisa yelled, tears streaming down her face,  _ trying _ to make everything just  _ stop _ !

It didn’t though.  Her husband had released demons into Wallachia because of her.  They would stop for no one.  Death and destruction was the only fate for those in Wallachia - for those beyond most likely as well.

She screamed as their son-  _ her son, her Adrian _ , tried to reason with Vlad only for it to dissolve into a fight.  She screamed and raged and cried as her Adrian was injured and ran to Gresit to fall into a coma-like sleep.

She sank to her knees, her dead-cheeks wet with the still flowing tears.  This, this was all on her.  She had made Vlad care once more, she had raised Adrian to do what was right no matter what.  It was on her and on the blasted Church that had condemned her for having knowledge that they didn’t.

Arms went around her, startling her.  Her breath hitched and her eyes sprang open.  A dark haired woman in a white dress was hugging her.

“Shh, shhh,” the woman said, rocking her just a bit.

Lisa’s breath stuttered as she slowly ran out of tears.

“That’s it.  Don’t worry, everything will work out,” the woman said, “See?  Your son is safe.  And…”

The woman trailed off, staring at the two figures that fell down into Adrian’s near-tomb.

“Well, that’s interesting.”

“What is?” Lisa asked, her brow furrowed even as she rubbed the tears off.

“Look,” the woman nodded at the trio as Adrian and the man began to fight.

“Ad-” Lisa gasped, though she was interrupted before she could finish.

“The Speaker looks like she’s getting fed up with them, don’t worry.”

Lisa looked at her companion.

“You seem pleased with this?”

“You missed the introductions.   _ That _ is Trevor Belmont.  The last of the Belmont family.  And he is regaining his drive to save Wallachia.”

“The Sleeping Soldier, a Scholar, and a Vampire Hunter,” Lisa murmured, surprised.

She glanced between the other woman and this  _ Trevor _ as he and Adrian fought.

“W-who  _ are _ you?” she finally asked.

The woman grinned at her, her smile more like bearing teeth than anything else

“I am Marie Belmont, Trevor’s mother.  Now, shall we do what we can to add our sons?”

Lisa looked at him, resolve filling her.  She nodded and Marie stood up, offering her a hand.

The two mothers strode out of Adrian’s keep after their sons and the Speaker girl.


End file.
